


Candy-sweet and Covered in Kisses

by Muucifer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Dirk, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega John, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muucifer/pseuds/Muucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have known, from the moment Dave presented, that things would end up this way.<br/>It was still a surprise.<br/>Things hardly ever went how he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy-sweet and Covered in Kisses

Dirk, as calculating as he was, could not for the life of him figure out the exact moment when his interest in Dave’s friend John suddenly sparked. It was as though one day it just hit him that he’d been staring for far too long, paying extra care to his words, and memorizing every trait of the boy. Dave had, of course, noticed as well. His eyes never left Dirk’s for a moment, when he was around. Glued to him, watching his every move. It should have deterred him, but the challenge of stealing John away from Dave right under the younger Strider’s nose was almost too great to pass up.

John, on the other hand, knew exactly the day that his own interest in the older Strider was sparked. Being one to only remember the most crucial of dates, it was quite odd for him to recall just that certain day. But he knew, and he knew because it was the day Dave had presented as a beta. They’d been taking bets; Dave was one of the few that could have gone in any way, although no one really expected him to be an omega. Dave had hoped to be an alpha, just like his Bro. Instead his day came and went and nothing changed. His scent changed to that of a teen; that was all. Dave was simultaneously put to ease and disappointed. John never asked why he wanted to be an alpha, assuming instead that it was just Dave’s pride. After all, Dirk and Bro were both alphas. With Dave no longer a viable alpha, John found his attention drawn to Dirk, though he couldn’t place why it was that way.

They went about, each unknowingly playing a game of cat and mouse, with Dave in the center fuming quietly. Neither of them realized until Dave had came home with a new girlfriend, a psycho little beta, that they were tiptoeing a fine line that Dave had been precariously balancing. But with that fine line dropped, abandoned, they inched towards each other. Dirk found himself drawn to John’s side while him and Dave were watching movies in the living room. John unconsciously caught himself walking by Dirk’s door more and more. They were slowly gravitating towards each other with only one of them even noticing it was happening at all.

If Dave noticed, he never commented. He grit his teeth and kept his mouth shut. Despite the narrowing distance between his brother and his best friend, he always stayed silent. John would gently lean his weight on Dirk’s shoulder, Dirk would let his finger’s brush John’s thigh, and Dave would bite down a complaint. It happened again and again, slowly driving him up the metaphorical wall. 

Before he ground up the balls to snap at them for effectively ignoring him even though they were supposed to be hanging out, there was a change. In April, John presented. His Dad expected a little beta, much like himself. They’d all known John was small, a little under developed even for someone becoming a beta. Yet, when his scent changed to the sticky sweet of an omega, one that would go into his first heat in a little under a week, everyone was shocked. Dave barely gave him a hug when he showed up at the birthday party – not a common practice for fifteen year olds, but Dad was a stickler for tradition and John had a feeling he’d get a party every year even after he moved out - and excused himself from the house before the night was up, dragging a rather reluctant Dirk away. Jade and Rose left shortly after, although they had prior commitments and John wasn’t too heartbroken. Jake had only stuck around for cake and Jane had gone home with him. At the end, he was left all alone and confused. He had received one gift, something that probably wasn’t intended to be as much of a treat as it was; a goodbye hug from Dirk. 

The heat from Dirk’s hug clung to his skin and left him craving more, even days after the party. John wanted to wrap himself in the heat, cover himself in a blanket that smells like Dirk. The need only increased when Dirk would lean around him at the lunch table to punch Dave, his chest pressing to John’s side, and when Dirk would grace him with the slightest of smiles when no one was looking. It was all for him. He shook that thought off. No reason to get desperate after something he wasn’t sure he wanted to understand, besides, Dirk was probably just being a good friend. But still, John couldn’t, hard as he tried, tuck that longing back into the far reaches of his mind. It slipped up, made him do sill things like trip over his words in front of Dirk. More than once, he had to shake himself out of a daze when he caught himself staring just a second too long.

Of course, Dirk was encouraging it in his own way. Every touch was precisely calibrated to leave John feeling bare once it was gone. Every quirk of his lips engineered to make John flush. Every sentence designed to lure John in. It wasn’t hard really; John eagerly clung to his movements and words. He was cute, and Dirk couldn’t help but want to gather him up and hold him tight. But every time they were alone together, Dave found the opportune moment to barge in and drop himself between them. It started grating on his nerves, especially once Dave did it when they were in Dirk’s room.

Finally, John managed to convince Dave to leave the apartment to fetch food, Dirk didn’t care how he’d achieved that and frankly he didn’t care because if he knew anything about Dave it was that the asshole would go to the store one block away on the corner and would run the whole way there and back. He had maybe twenty minutes. Maybe. Regardless, Dirk had to act fast if he ever wanted to get anywhere.

He flashes out to the living room the moment the front door clicks shut. John jumps a little when he appears right next to him on the couch, but the shock is wiped away with a bright smile and an only slightly stuttered greeting. Dirk takes John in, carefully cataloging the way the younger teen twists his hands in his lap and presses his knees together. Sitting down next to him doesn’t fix their height difference, and John still only reaches his chin. Granted of course it’s better than the brunette only coming up to his chest. John shifts, adjusting until he’s facing Dirk a bit more. He chews his lip, big front teeth catching on the pink skin. John opens his mouth, turns up to him, and Dirk cuts him off.

Their lips slide together awkwardly, John’s slack with surprise and Dirk’s almost too insistent. John cocks his head, locking his lips a bit more firmly in place, Dirk’s fingers find John shoulders. They fit in the palms of his hands and his fingers curve down over John’s shoulderblades. He’s tiny, and the taste of his mouth is enough to remind him that John is indeed an omega; sweet like sugar and dripping with the taste of berries. He curls his tongue around John’s and sucks, earning a quiet whimper that is drowned in their throats. John’s hands hover in the space between them before settling down lightly on Dirk’s sides. He kneads and curls his nails into the muscles, feeling Dirk shudder under his touch.

John pulls back first, lips and cheeks red. His breath is damp on Dirk’s cheek, panting shallowly and trying to regain his breath. Dirk focuses on John’s neck, sucking light pink marks into the skin. It’s hard to not just sink his teeth down, mark John as his, because no matter how responsive John was being he might not want that much yet and Dirk had already fucked up once with someone. Instead he lets light blotches sprinkle John’s skin, leading the way up to his ear. John shivers, fingers tightening marginally against Dirk’s sides. One kiss on his jaw, then John’s turning into him and kissing him again. He slings one small leg over Dirk’s thighs, using the momentum to hoist himself up and throw his weight into the kiss. John’s light, so light, and thing and Dirk trails his hands down until he reaches his narrow waist.

His hand creeps under the thin white fabric, brushing over John’s quivering stomach and listening to the hitch in his breathing every time his nails catch. Smooth palms scrabble across his cheeks and Dirk can’t recall John ever moving his hands but sure enough there’s no weight on his sides, only the crinkled fabric of his shirt. A mewl interrupts his thoughts, slow and needy from the boy on his lap. His boy. That word sticks; his. His John. Blue, nothing in comparison to John’s eyes, dances behind his eyelids, turning into little stars and blueberries. John’s aroma seeps into his skin, and the brunette melts against him. He’s limp and pliable under Dirk’s hands. Thoughts flash through his mind of what he could do, what John would let him do.

Behind them, the door cracks against the wall. John, dazed out on pheromones, jerks a little at the noise, wide eyed and _holy shit his pupils are huge_. Any coherent thoughts are pushed out the window when John looks back up at him with those blown eyes, making pitiful noises in the back of his throat. Dave storms over, slams the food down on the table, and spins on his heel. His face is straight, but his body language screams furious. Dirk detangles John from his lap, pushing him gently until John gets the hint and slips back onto the cushion. He’s watching Dirk, curious and confused. Alphas didn’t push away omegas. Alpha weren’t _supposed_ to push away omegas. It’s practically hard-wired into them. A whine follows Dirk as he stands up. John reaches out, Dirk steps away. Dave eye both of them until Dirk leaves the room.

Dirk spends the rest of the night planning how best to get John alone again. Those were the eyes of an omega who was about to go in heat. And fuck if he didn’t want to be the one to help John through that. Briefly it flashed through his mind that Dave would help. But Dave has a girlfriend. And he’s a beta. It’s not unheard of though, a beta and an omega. Dave was acting weird.

Fuck it all.

He gets up around eleven and goes back out, hoping to catch Dave in the bathroom. Instead he finds John dozing on the blonde’s shoulder and Dave snoring into John’s hair. There’s a moving playing in the darkness, almost blinding in its brightness of explosions. John adjusts, and the small movement is enough for him to notice Dirk standing off to the side. He shoots up, smile breaking over his lips. Dirk lifts a hand, beckons him. Dave grumbles when John detaches himself, but doesn’t wake up. Seconds later Dirk’s got an armful of clingy Egbert.

He hauls him back down the hall to his room, clicking and locking the door shut behind them. John peers down at the knob, Dirk offers to unlock it and John shakes his head. His mouth latches to Dirk’s collar, exposed where his tank top droops down. Suction pressure has him leaning back, letting John lap at his neck excitedly. Dirk has the sense of mind to walk the few feet to his bed, dropping John onto the very edge none-too-gently. John whines at the loss, until he spots Dirk hastily shoving mechanical pieces and wires off the sheets and checking for anything sharp. Satisfied, he lets John climb the rest of the way before shoving him down and grabbing at his hips. John raises them with little prompting, hooking them over Dirk’s thighs and dragging the two closer. It brings their hips together, and Dirk has to curl down to kiss John in order to keep them together.

John rocks against him happily, mewling into his mouth when the forming bulge in his pyjama bottoms rubs against Dirk’s just so. Dirk guides him, hands light on John’s waist. Pretty black hair sprawls across the covers, and Dirk can’t help but wonder what he’d look like on top of him. With a bit more care, Dirk rolls them over and sets John on his lap, and the brunette twines around him, hastily riding Dirk through the layers of fabric. Instead of jerking motions Dirk smoothes them out to slow strokes, and John bucks down into the movement enthusiastically. His pretty mouth attaches to Dirk’s neck, drool dripping down where he slides off with backwards sways. Aside from the guidance, Dirk lets him do as he pleases, enjoying it himself as John ruts on his erection.

A particularly loud moan tumbles from John’s lips, and Dirk press his own to them to keep him quiet. He shushes him against his lips, muttering the words directly into John’s mouth. One hand finds and cups a perky bottom, and John leans back into it until he has to grab the other to keep John in place. Using the extra grip, he directs John’s body and hums around the tongue in his mouth. The room surrounding them heats up, thick with the scent of sweets and citrus. Dirk thought his scent suited him, oranges with the underlying bitterness of the sea. It was odd, he thought, that he’d never been to the sea. It never seemed to matter, but now he wonders if John thinks it’s weird. Or if John thinks it suits him.

John nips his lips, gasping into the kiss. Dirk pulls back, shoves John down again. John’s a doll under his hands; he angles him this way and that, carefully extracting him from his clothes in a methodical way. His fingers caress the goosebumps that spring up along John’s arms from the lack of clothing and the loss of Dirk’s warmth. John arches into his touch, but his body is pinned to the bed by Dirk’s weight. Shirt, pants, boxers, eventually John’s left bare and pleading. Dirk’s lips find his stomach, feeling it ripple with the touch. Small kisses litter John’s pale belly, from his hipbones to his chest. He licks a nipple experimentally. They were sensitive, he knew that. What he wanted was John’s reaction, wanted to see it for himself. It was glorious. John squeaked, his body bending away from him despite the small bud popping right up and offering itself. His tongue runs over it, coaxing it and John’s body turns red, flushing as he wriggles.

A sudden rush of stickly-candy scent floods the room, John lifting his hips before dropping them back down and turning away. His neck and ears are dark, dark red. It’s lovely. Dirk nibbles along his jaw, letting his fingers take over for his mouth on John’s chest. Rolling it between his fingers, his ear next to John’s mouth, he gets to hear every nearly silent noise from John. The hand not toying with John’s nipples ghosts down to stroke over his hips. John’s heat clings to his nose, and he has the sudden urge to bury his face between John’s thighs and lick him until he screams. He wants to taste the sweet slick on his tongue. John spreads his legs, begging for more than the teasing touches that never give him quite what he’s looking for. One finger casually dances down the twitching cock dripping onto John’s stomach, a lovely keen echoes through the room.

Dirk plants light pecks down John’s body, the omega’s hands find his hair. He contemplates snapping at him for it, wondering if John wants to be put in his place, but then it’s not his place to put John in his so he stays quiet and sucks a bruise onto John’s pelvis. John’s heat taunts his nose, he’s so close and John opens his legs just a hair more, offering. One more kiss to the inside of his thigh, then Dirk’s nose is nudging John’s taint and his tongue is tap-dancing around the puckered hole. He kitten-licks it, drinking down the slick even as John rolls back into it and tugs his hair, trying to fucking himself on Dirk’s tongue. John tastes as good as he smells, and Dirk lets it drip onto his tongue like the finest nectar. Swallows and savors like a vintage wine. John whines, begging above him for his knot. He pleads and sobs but Dirk continues to toy, lapping at the fluttering pucker and nuzzling John’s wet thighs.

John gurgles out a moan when Dirk presses the head of his tongue into the tight entrance. The muscle clamps around him, sucking him in and he happily obliges. John’s slick coats his tongue, and he’s forced to pull back and swallow before doing it again. John squirms on his mouth, gasping as he drapes his knees around Dirk’s shoulders and presses him there. Dirk snakes one hand up, rubbing John’s plump thigh against his cheek tenderly before sliding down and scraping his nails across John’s lower back. As he reaches John’s bottom, he spreads the cheeks open and slips one finger down to curl around his tongue. Dirk sits back, laying messy open-mouthed kisses along John’s weeping cock. His finger gets a taste of John, darting in to the first knuckle and then popping right back out. He does it again, instead crooking his finger and letting it catch the tight ring as it pulls out.

One finger becomes two when John practically screams for it, body canting up towards Dirk and his voice cracking raw. John fucks himself down on the two digits as soon as Dirk gets them inside. His little body bounces on them, head tilted back and throat bared. Dirk surges up, latching his mouth on the exposed skin. John jerks, and Dirk can feel the scream catch in his throat. Vaguely the feeling of John’s cock pulsing near his stomach registers, but he’s more focused on the waves around his fingers and the hot liquid coating his sheets. Dirk’s teeth press to John’s throat, John shivers and tucks his nose in Dirk’s spikes. Dirk’s arousal lifts him, makes him dizzy.

Dirk works a third finger in, slowly stretching John even more. Oversensitive and euphoric, John only manages a few shaky mewls and soft mutters of Dirk’s name. He twists and bends his fingers, massaging John’s inner walls with planned motions until John’s dick is bobbing in time and the teen’s started moving with him again. John’s fingers scramble along Dirk’s shoulders, yanking at his hair until Dirk turns into the kiss that John slathers haphazardly across his face. His pretty voice is wrecked when he pleads with Dirk to fuck him. _Please, please, please Dirk o-oh god fuck me!_ How’s Dirk to turn down such a polite request?

With a bit of tactful maneuvering, Dirk has his back propped against the wall and John kneeling over him. The omega looks more than ready, staring down his throbbing dick like he’d swallow him down and choke on it and that would make him the happiest person in the world. Instead, Dirk guides his thin hips over his own, lining John up until the head of his dick is resting against John’s slick taint. It dribbles down, lubing Dirk up as he lazily rolls his body up against John’s, not giving him the pressure it’d take to breach the boy. John’s lithe body is aching for him though, he can feel it as well. So with a single sharp breath, he lets John’s hips go and the boy sinks down immediately.

John doesn’t stop until his ass is perched on Dirk’s thighs, a strained keen resounding from his chest. He only gives himself a brief second before pushing up and sinking back down. Dirk’s hands find his hips again, loosely hanging there and letting John direct the meetings of their bodies. John lifts his body and slams it back down again. John’s scent has shifted, one of longing and release and claimed. Dirk’s own has twined itself around John’s, mixing them together until it seeps into their bones and John smells like him. The thought sends a thrill through his body, his dick jumping inside of John and brushing the brunette’s prostate when he drops back down on it. He hadn’t been paying much attention, omegas don’t when they’re getting fucked, but the sudden sparks of pleasure leave John gasping and writhing on his lap as another release consumes him.

Dirk doesn’t finish so easily, and soon he’s rocking up into John despite the smaller boy being completely limp against him. There’s a few quiet noises of protests as John’s body is overstimulated, but soon the aroma of Dirk’s rut rouses him back and John resumes bouncing on Dirk’s cock. He fucks himself down when Dirk thrusts up. They make an easy rhythm, one that has John screaming before long. Dirk feels the base of his dick begin to swell, his knot beginning to form. John must feel it too because suddenly his mouth is aiming for Dirk’s and they’re meeting in a sloppy kiss that involves more teeth than any sane kiss should. Dirk slips away, down to John’s pale throat again.

It beckons him, luring him with its clean slate for marking. He scrapes his teeth over it, John shudders and offers. Dirk meets the omega’s blissed gaze, John asking for it with his eyes. He should know better than to trust that, omegas in heat will do anything to get a good knot. Or so that’s what he’s told himself. John doesn’t really want him, John just wants a strong alpha. But the past few months flash through him mind. All the times John snuck glances at him, all the times John purposely brushed against him, all the time John flushed under his gaze. Maybe John wasn’t so good at hiding his feelings.

His knot has swollen to the point of aching, and it hinders John’s enthusiastic riding. Instead the blue-eyed teen grinds down on it, feeling it tug on the entrance and seal him up nice and tight. He rocks his body back and forth, urging Dirk to finish inside, claim him and mark him and breed and _holy shit_.

Dirk spills inside of him, his knot full and locking John to him. John’s body shivers a final time, small drops of white landing on Dirk’s stomach despite the other messes he left. Slick coats Dirk’s thighs as well as his own, and his legs tremble until he collapses onto Dirk’s chest. The blonde strokes his hair, peppering kisses to his forehead and rubbing his other hand down his back. Deep breaths expand John’s round chest, slow and uneven. Subconsciously Dirk brings one hand to John’s neck, thumbing across the bruise he left. He marked John. He knotted him and claimed him as much as he could. Their scents were combined now, the bond couldn’t be broken. Through his internal freaking out, he hears John hum contently.

John peaks up at him through his thick lashes, nuzzling against his jaw and nipping it affectionately. Now if only he’d be this loving once the high comes down and he’s not in heat. Dirk sighs, kissing John’s nose and John giggles at him; all happy sated omega and warm cuddles. John wiggles around Dirk’s knot, mewling when it rubs his insides. Dirk grabs him and holds him still, hissing when John tries to move again. He takes his time observing and memorizing John’s face, his John’s face, _his mate’s_. Once again the nausea rears its ugly head, but he fights it back and holds John close. If he does freak out, he’s going to at least enjoy what he’s got.

John’s inevitable freak out never comes, instead he dozes off before Dirk’s knot has gone down, snoring peacefully in the curve of Dirk’s neck. Dirk savors it, clinging to the omega until he can pull out. When he can, he takes the chance to wipe John down and clean the mess up as best he can without disturbing him. The sheets will have to be changed. Or maybe just thrown away, now that he has a good look at them. They’re soaked, and they smell like their bond. On second thought he’s just going to wash them. He carefully adjusts John until he can tug the sheets off, flashing to the laundry room and depositing them in the washer. He flicks it on then flashes back, grateful there was no one awake in the house.

He puts his spare sheets on the bed, they’re a little old but they aren’t too scratchy yet. John mumbles in his sleep every time Dirk has to lift him up to rearrange the sheets, but other than that he doesn’t stir. The bed fresh, Dirk drapes the comforter over John, a rare smiling forming when John balls up and snuggles down into the bed. He peels back the cover and crawls in as well, wrapping his body around John’s and folding the smaller male into his hold. John kisses his shoulder, and Dirk cracks an eye but John’s smiling in his sleep and his breath is slow and even. He tightens his arms, hiding his nose in John’s hair and inhaling him. John exhales his name, followed by a half silent “I love you” before settling back down.

Things will probably turn out okay after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeee this was for my own enjoyment u3u
> 
> [Tumblr link](http://lucifer-writes.tumblr.com/post/76374333552/candy-sweet-and-covered-in-kisses/) go check it out over there and see my hella blog


End file.
